


Cheater: Avengers x Oc

by swallow_steve



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallow_steve/pseuds/swallow_steve
Summary: Abigail Jones almost hits Bucky Barnes with her car, and that's just the beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be found on Wattpad;
> 
> @swallow_steve

I watched from the window of my car as my fiance picked up a whore from the street corner. It wasn’t the first time, and it sure as hell wasn’t going to be the last. The only thing different about this time was proof. This time, I had recorded everything. And I just so happened to be close enough to pick up the audio as well. Thank god for top-of-the-line spy equipment, right? I listened closely as the two talked.

“You married, stud?” the woman asked as she leaned against the car.

“I’m engaged.” he answered. “She ain’t as half as pretty as you though.”

I growled, zooming in on the woman. “Son of a bitch.”

“Well, then.” she chuckled as she opened the car door. “Mind if I take her place for the night?”

“Not at all.” he grinned before starting the ignition.

I made sure to get both of their faces clearly before they drove away. “Got you now, motherfu-

“Ma’am, you can’t park here.” a man’s voice spoke, startling me. I turned to face him. It was a cop, of course.

“I’m sorry, officer. I was just leaving.” I said, starting my car. “Have a good night.”

“You too, ma’am.” the officer nodded before I drove away.

I sped down the road quickly, making my way to my apartment. “That asshole is gonna get it no- holy shit!”

I pressed the break, quickly coming to a halt. A man stood in the middle of the road. He seemed lost, looking up at an old building. I slowly got out of my car, stepping towards the man.

“Hey, you alright man?” I asked, stopping a few feet away from him. He looked at me and nodded before looking back up at the building. “Are you lost or something?”

He shook his head, still staring at the building.

“Then why the hell are you just standing in the middle of the street?” I asked. “I almost hit you with my car!”

The man chuckled. “Why were you speeding?”

“I was in a bit of a rush.” I scoffed. “Either way, why are you standing here staring at an old building like a weirdo?”

“If you’re in such a rush why did you stop to check on me?” he asked. “And why haven’t you gotten back in your car and left yet?”

I crossed my arms. “Maybe I’m more interested in a weirdo with a fake arm just standing in the middle of the street at one in the morning. Or maybe I’m still trying to figure out who you’re waiting for.”

The man quickly looked at me, his arms falling to his sides. “How did you know about my arm?”

I chuckled. “I can see the grooves of...what is it, steel? Titanium?”

The man stepped towards me before stopping and looking at me in surprise.

“What?” I smirked. “You thought I would back away from you?”

“I-

“Listen, I’m pretty pissed off right now, okay? I just caught my soon-to-be _ex_ fiance picking up a whore off the street for the fifth time and the last thing I’m worried about is some robot-armed _spy kid_ coming after me.” I laughed, shaking my head as the man said nothing. “Now would you please get out of my way so I can go kick my fiance's ass?”

The man nodded before stepping onto the sidewalk. I quickly hopped back into my car and continued the journey to my apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

“You son of a bitch!” I shouted, watching as my fiance covered himself with the bedsheet.

“A-Abigail, what are you doing here?” he asked.

“What am I doing here?” I shouted, stepping closer to the bed. I could feel my face heating in anger as I continued. “What am I doing here?! Are you kidding me?! You’re in bed with this....this... _street whore_ and you’re asking me what _I’m_ doing here?!”

“Hey! I’m not a whore!” the woman shouted.

I quickly walked to her side of the bed and punched her in the face. She laid on the bed, knocked out cold as I pulled my fiance up from the mattress.

“C’mon, honey, don’t be so upset.” he chuckled nervously as I backed him against the wall. I placed a hand around his throat, watching as his face turned red. “Abi-gail…”

I leaned forward, whispering in his ear. “I hope you enjoy your little whores even more now that you’re single again.”

He gasped and fell to the floor once I let go of him. I laughed, walking away as he called for me.

“Abigail!” he yelled, still gasping for air. “You can’t leave! I’m all you’ve got!”

I stopped and turned to him. “Oh, trust me. You’re only a _fraction_ of what I’ve got, hun.”

With that, I exited the apartment building and hopped into my car. I turned in the direction of where the man had been standing and chuckled. “Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun.”

::::

Once I reached the right street, I parked on the curb and got out of my car. The man wasn’t there, but, a small light illuminated from the old building that he had been staring at. I smirked as I swiftly climbed the fire escape and crawled into the lit room. No one was there, the room empty except for a small barrel with a fire burning inside of it. I stepped towards it, a pad of blankets and a leather jacket sat near the barrel. I knelt down, going through the pockets of the jacket. A wallet with a few dollar bills was inside, no ID or credit cards.

“Who are you?” I asked myself as I stood, tossing the wallet onto the jacket. I walked around the room, looking for any other signs of the man. I sighed, getting ready to leave before hearing a small noise come from the fire escape. I quickly slid into a closet, the darkness of the room hiding me instead of a door. ( _Which the closet conveniently didn’t have_.) I could hear a man’s voice with another following closely behind it.

“I’m sorry this is such short notice, Nick.” it was the man from earlier.

“It’s no problem.” who I assumed was Nick, spoke. He was tall, dark skinned and wore an eye patch. “So you were telling me about a woman?”

“Oh, yeah.” the man sighed as he bent down to grab his jacket. He froze, picking up his wallet.

“Barnes, are you alright?” Nick asked, stepping towards the man.

“Wait.” Barnes held up his arm and slowly stood. He let the wallet fall as he began to walk around the room.

_Shit.._

I quickly tucked myself into the darkest corner of the closet, wrapping myself in my conveniently dark colored jacket. I slowed my breathing as footsteps drew closer. Finally, they stopped before fading away once again. I exhaled, shakily releasing the breath that I was holding.

“Sorry about that.” Barnes chuckled. “Didn’t remember leaving my wallet out.”

“About the woman.” Nick continued, crossing his arms. “What was so interesting about her?”

“She noticed my arm that was covered, wasn’t afraid of me at all and she seemed very…..very _intelligent_.” Barnes explained.

I rolled my eyes, slowly and carefully stepping back towards the front of the closet and watched as the two men stood and talked.

“Intelligent?” Nick questioned, a light laugh spilling out as he did.

“It’s hard to explain, but, she reminded me of Stark, Natasha and _you_ all rolled into one person.” Barnes rubbed his temple. “She almost seemed like she worked for some kind of agency similar to S.H.I.E.L.D. She just had that look, the attitude, everything that screamed, _Agent_.”

Nick nodded. “You think you could get her for me?”

“Yeah.” Barnes sighed. “I’m pretty sure I can. I did get her plate numbers.”

“Well that’s pretty damn helpful.” Nick laughed. “Go to the Tower and give Stark the information. And while you’re at it, just stay there for a while. It’s better than here.”

“Thanks, Nick.” Barnes nodded. “I’ll go first thing in the morning.”

Nick nodded before stepping onto the fire escape and disappearing.

::::::::::::

I waited until Barnes was asleep before making my move. I quietly crawled to the window and stepped onto the metal escape. A faint creak followed behind each of my steps as I walked down the stairs. I froze, hearing someone clear their throat. I turned around and smiled.

“How did you know I was here?” Barnes asked. He sat in the windowsill, his arm resting against the top of the window frame.

“I didn’t.” I shrugged. “Lucky guess.”

“Who are you?” he asked. His eyes scanned my appearance quickly and surprisingly, it wasn't in the perverse way that I was used to.

“Name’s Lillian.” I lied. “Are you Barnes?”

“Bucky.” he corrected. “Call me Bucky.”

“Well, Bucky, it was nice meetin ya.” I smiled before hopping over the railing of the escape. I quickly got into my car and drove away.

Once I reached my apartment, I packed a few items and stuffed them into a bag along with extra cash. $2,000. I left my apartment and drove to a small store. I purchased some hair dye and false glasses before heading towards the state line. At a gas station, I dyed my hair. Black. I changed into some fresh clothes and threw on the glasses. I ditched my old things in the station’s dumpster before leaving the state. “Hello, Pennsylvania.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Bucky P.O.V**

"I've got the information on the girl." Tony spoke, looking at a piece of paper. "Her name is Abigail Jones, 27, lives in New York City, New York in a small apartment just a few minutes from here. She's recently engaged to a man named James Gomez and works for a small loan company in Massachusetts. She has a clean background other than one incident of assault when she was 15, which was taken off of her record once she turned 18. Red hair, blue eyes, 5'6''. Sound like her?"

"Yeah." I nodded as Tony handed me the paper. The picture was of her. "This is her."

"And you said that she seemed like some sort of agent?" Tony asked.

I nodded again. "She just had the look, attitude and presentation of an agent. Like Natasha or Clint."

Tony nodded. "If she is an agent, she's done a good job at hiding it. Maybe we could contact her fiance?"

I shook my head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"And why is that?" Tony asked.

"When I first spoke to her, she told me that she had just caught him cheating and that she was about to go kick his ass." I explained, smiling faintly.

"Fair enough." Tony nodded. "She has no other family members on her record that are alive or in state."

"Well what about this aunt in Pennsylvania?" I asked, pointing to a name on the paper. "May Parker."

"Wait, _May Parker_?" Tony asked, taking the paper from me. He quickly typed on his computer before shaking his head. "What're the odds?"

"What?" I asked. "Who is she?"

::::::::

**Abigail's P.O.V**

"Aunt May!" I smiled, pulling my aunt into a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"And you too." she chuckled. "Your hair! What did you do to that beautiful hair?"

"I just wanted to try something new." I smiled as I took a seat at the kitchen table. "Where's Peter?"

"I think he's in his room." May grinned. "Why don't you go give him a little surprise?"

I nodded and stood. "I think I will."

I walked towards Peter's bedroom, gently knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Peter called from the other side. I opened the door, peaking my head inside.

"Guess who's here?" I spoke in a low voice, watching as Peter turned to look at me. He smiled widely, quickly standing and pulling me into a hug.

"Abby!" he exclaimed, hugging me tightly before pulling away. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I not come visit the best little brother in the world?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I'm hardly the best." Peter chuckled. "I like your hair."

I rubbed the top of Peters head, messing up his hair. "You are the best. And thank you."

Peter swatted my hand away. "You're welcome."

"So." I sighed. "I've got some good news for you."

Peter nodded. "Go on."

I closed the door and sat on the edge of his bed. "I'm not with that loser James anymore."

"What?" Peter asked as he sat next to me. "Why?"

"Well, apparently he's more into STD ridden street hookers more than me." I chuckled. "But he was lame anyways."

"What a jerk!" Peter scoffed. "You could get someone _so_ much cooler than him anyways. You deserve someone cooler."

"I was thinking I might go with a filthy rich old man or something." I laughed. Peter fake gagged, pushing me away. "No, but really. I might just be a single old cat lady."

"You're too cool for cats." Peter chuckled. "Get like a snake or something. Snakes are cool."

I nodded. "Have you found someone since the last time I saw you? Or are you still in here playing video games?"

"Video games." Peter sighed. "You're the one to blame."

"I know." I laughed, nudging Peter with my shoulder. He stood, quickly answering his phone.

"Hello?" he looked at me and furrowed his brows. "Yes, why? N-no. I don't know. Aunt May won't like it....alright. Bye."

Peter sighed, tucking his phone into his pocket.

"Who was that?" I asked as Peter opened his bedroom door.

"We're going to be having company." he sighed before walking out of his room.


	4. Chapter 4

“Abby, this is Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark, this is my sister, Abby.” Peter spoke, introducing me to the one and only Tony Stark.

I shook Stark’s hand and nodded. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Stark.”

Tony nodded. “Nice to meet you, Abby.”

“Call me Abigail.” I smiled before leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms. “So, how do you know my brother, Mr. Stark?”

“Mr. Stark works with Peter in a program through the school.” Aunt May said proudly. “He’s one of the only students in it.”

I nodded and looked at Stark. “What’s the program for?”

“Gifted students.” Peter spoke up. “You know, like kids with good grades and all of their credits?”

“Mhmm.” I hummed. “Does it help pay for your college?”

Peter looked at Stark and slowly nodded. “Yes.”

“What do you do with Mr. Stark here?” I asked. “Do you learn anything or does he just show up to your house at random times?”

“Abigail!” Aunt May exclaimed. “Don’t be rude!”

“It’s alright, Ms. Parker.” Tony smiled. “I appreciate the honesty.”

“So?” I pushed. “What do you do?”

“We usually just plan things that have to do with my education.” Peter chuckled nervously.  “A-and he helps me with the classes I have a bit of struggles in.”

I raised a brow. “Struggles?”

“Math.” Peter replied.

“You could have called me, ya know.” I sighed. “I’m a mathematician remember?”

“I didn’t want to bother you, sis.” Peter smiled. “I knew you were busy being engaged and with work.”

“What do you do for a living, Abigail?” Tony asked. “If you don’t mind my asking.”

“I work for a loan company in Massachusetts.” I explained. “I deal with the finances.”

“Mathematician.” Tony nodded. “Right.”

“Mr. Stark knows a really smart scientist and he’s as good as you!” Peter said excitedly.

“Really?” I asked. “Didn’t know I was scientist smart.”

“Abby, you’re brilliant. Give yourself some credit.” Aunt May nudged me with her elbow. “So, Mr. Stark, what brings you here?”

“I was just wondering if Peter here wanted to come visit Stark Tower.” Tony smiled. “If he wants, Abigail can come too.”

Peter gasped excitedly, looking at me happily. “Can you?”

I sat for a moment, pondering whether or not I should. I knew what Stark was up to, but, I couldn’t disappoint Peter.

“Alright. I’ll go.” I sighed and nodded. “Wouldn’t want to let my favourite brother down.”

“I’m your only brother.” Peter chuckled as we all stood from the table.

“Well, you ready to go, Peter?” Tony asked as he checked his phone.  

“Let me go grab something real quick.” Peter quickly ran from the room before returning. He exhaled and nodded. “Now I’m ready.”

Tony nodded and headed for the door. Peter and myself followed behind him.

“Have fun you two!” Aunt May smiled as we were getting into the car. “I love you!”

“Love you too!” Peter and I shouted simultaneously. Once we were in the car, the driver started the ignition and drove away. I watched as my Aunts house faded in the distance. It had been what felt like forever since I had last seen her and Peter, especially since their move to Pennsylvania. I knew it was where I had to go before leaving again. This time might be longer than any of the others.  

“Abby?” Peter spoke, pulling me from my thoughts.

“Y-yeah?” I cleared my throat. “Sorry, I spaced out a bit.”

Peter chuckled. “You still take your medicine for that, right?”

“I need to get a refill, actually.” I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck. “Keep forgetting.”

“The pharmacy isn’t far from here if you want to stop and get them refilled.” Peter offered. “I’m sure Mr. Stark wouldn’t mind, right?”

Tony shook his head. “As long as it’s legal I don’t mind.”

Peter laughed and nodded. “They’re legal.”

::

The car parked in front of the pharmacy where I quickly picked up my medication and got back into the car. We began to move again as I buckled my seatbelt.

“So, what is that for?” Tony asked, crossing his arms.

I tucked the paper bag into my jackets pocket as I answered him.

“ADD.” I said. “I’ve had it my entire life.”

“That’s an actual thing?” Tony chuckled. “I thought that was just something parents used to justify their bad kids’ behavior.”

I stared at him blankly, my eyes squinted slightly. “Yes, Mr. Stark, it’s a real thing.”

“Abby.” Peter whispered, leaning close to me. “Don’t get upset.”

I shook my head and smiled down at him. “I’m not.”

“We’re here.” Tony announced as the car came to a stop.

***Sorry about this chapter...I know it's boring but hey, every book has a a few filler chapters right?**

**\--swallow_steve**


	5. Chapter 5

"Peter, I didn't know you had a sister." Dr. Banner spoke as he took a seat at the table. We all sat at a small conference table in Tony's office.

"Oh, yeah." Peter smiled. "This is my sister, Abby. Abby, this is the scientist I was telling you about, Dr. Banner."

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Banner." I smiled, shaking his hand. "You can call me Abigail."

"Nice to meet you as well, Abigail." Banner nodded.

"Bruce, would you mind keeping Abigail here company while I talk to Peter?" Tony asked, standing from his chair. Peter did the same, a look of confusion on his face.

"Uh, n-no I don't mind." Banner stuttered as Tony and Peter left the room.

I sat quietly, checking my phone as the two were gone. "Dr. Banner."

"Y-yes?" Bruce questioned. I looked up from my phone, placing it in my pocket.

"Peter told me that you were good at math." I smiled. "Is that true?"

Bruce nodded. "Yeah, I would say I'm pretty good. I do have a few PhDs."

"Impressive." I chuckled. "What study?"

"Well, I'm a Nuclear Physicist, but my other PhDs are along the same lines." Bruce explained with a grin. "What about you?"

"I didn't go to college, but, I am a mathematician by nature." I explained. "Closest thing to a college was my father."

"You don't speak to him?" Bruce asked.

"Nah." I shook my head. "He passed away a few years back. Helicopter malfunction."

"Oh." Banner spoke softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." I smiled. "All he ever did was travel."

Bruce said nothing as we sat in silence. I turned my head as the door was opened.

"Abby," it was Peter. "Mr. Stark wants you to meet someone."

I nodded and stood, placing a hand on Bruce's shoulder as I passed. "It was nice meeting you."

"Same here." Bruce smiled.

I followed Peter into another room and stood in front of an empty desk. Peter closed the door, but, he wasn't in the room.

"Peter?" I asked, turning to step towards the door. I paused, seeing a figure in the corner of my eye. I chuckled, facing the figure. "Barnes?"

"Why did you lie, Lillian?" Bucky asked as he moved to sit on the edge of the desk. "I'm sorry, I meant to say _Abigail_."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms. "Don't be so upset, spy-kid."

Bucky chuckled, shaking his head. "Abigail Jones, 27 years old, recently engaged, works at a loan company in Massachusetts and has no other family except for a woman named May Parker."

"So you're a detective now?" I laughed, leaning against the wall. "I can name every person in this building and who they are. You're not special."

Bucky quickly looked up at me in shock. "Everyone?"

"All but you." I smirked. "But don't worry, it shouldn't take me long to figure it out. Especially since I know your friend Rogers."

"How?" he asked, standing up from the desk. "How do you know him?"

"Calm down there, Iron Arm." I chuckled. "Like I said, I know everyone that works with Stark. Including the Avengers."

"So why did you lie, change your hair and try to run away?" Bucky asked, standing a few feet away from me.

"I wasn't sure who you were." I huffed. "Don't want to wind up dead now do I?"

"Who are you?" Bucky asked, crossing his arms.

"You just said it." I smiled, looking him in the eyes. "Who are you?"

"Bucky Barnes." he said. "That's all you need to know."

"And all you need to know is what you already do." I hummed. "Now, where's Peter?"

"With Stark." Bucky sighed. "But what are you hiding? Are you an agent of some sort? A spy?"

"I'm a mathematician from Pennsylvania." I laughed, opening the door. "I'm the farthest thing from an agent. Spy on the other hand..."

I walked out of the room, cutting off Bucky's words as I shut the door behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bucky's P.O.V**

"I'm telling you, Tony, she's more than she seems!" I exclaimed, following Tony into the kitchen. "She's a spy or something!"

Tony froze, turning to face me. "And do you have any proof?"

I smirked and nodded. "Yes. I. do."

"Well?" Tony chuckled. "Hand it over."

I smiled, handing Tony a small tape recorder. He placed it next to his ear and listened closely. He furrowed his brows and rewinded the tape before listening again.

"What was the last thing she said?" he asked. "Something about an agent?"

"When I asked if she was an agent or a spy she told me that she was the farthest thing from an agent." I explained, crossing my arms. "But, as she was walking out the door, she said, "A spy on the other hand." And then she just left."

Tony nodded, placing the recorder in his pocket. "I think this is proof, but, not enough."

"What?" I asked. "How is it no-

"Listen." Tony cut me off. "If you can get one more thing like this, it'll be enough proof to call her out."

I nodded. "Okay. How can I get more out of her?"

"You're a good looking guy." Tony laughed. "Romance her."

"I'm not a romantic type." I huffed. "Not even close."

"You better start if you want that proof." Tony sighed, walking out of the kitchen.

I stared at the floor, rubbing my temples. "This is going to suck."

:::::

**Abigail's P.O.V**

"Peter." I spoke sternly, standing outside of his bedroom door. I crossed my arms. "Open the door."

"No." Peter said from the other side of the door.

"Peter Benjamin Parker, open the door." I ordered, stepping back a bit. Soon, the door slowly began to open, Peter peeking his head out as it did.

"What?" He asked in a quiet voice.

I crossed my arms. "Why did you leave me in that room the other day?"

"Mr. Stark told me to." Peter sighed. "He said that you would have wanted to talk to Bucky alone. A-and Bucky kind of scares me anyways. I'm sorry, Abbs."

I chuckled, ruffling Peters hair. "It's fine, Peter."

Peter smiled and stared at the floor.

"Hey." I spoke, catching Peters attention. "You wanna go to Five Guy's?"

Peter smiled widely, nodding his head. "Can we?"

"Why else would I offer ya dork?" I laughed as Peter stumbled to put his shoes on.

:::::::::

**Bucky's P.O.V**

"Hey, Natasha." I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck.

She looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"So, uh...I have a question." I chuckled. "Don't judge me for it because it's for a legitimate reason."

"Bucky, just ask the damn question." Natasha huffed, crossing her arms.

"Okay." I sat down across from her, resting my arms on my knees. "How do you flirt with a woman in order to gain her trust?"

Natasha stared at me for a moment. "Seriously?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed before calming myself. "I need to know."

"Is this about that case with the woman?" Natasha asked.

"Her name is Abigail." I scoffed. "Now can you help or not?"

"First thing's first, I need to know more about her than just her name." Natasha said. "Do you have the case files?"

"Yeah, let me go get them." I quickly ran into Tony's office and grabbed the file before running back. "Here."

Natasha took the file and looked at the papers inside. She nodded slowly and handed the file back to me. "She looks familiar."

"Well?" I asked, ignoring her comment. "What can I do?"

"Be a smart-ass." Natasha smiled. "And make innuendos....but not too much. Just when the moment is right. Don't forget to make smart comebacks, too. And based on what I've read, talk about her family. But _do_ _not_ mention anything about her being a spy or something."

I nodded. "So do I just be myself?"

"Yep." Natasha sighed proudly. "Anything else?"

I shook my head. "No, I think I'm good." I stood to walk away but paused and turned to face Natasha again. "Should I sleep with her?"

Natasha laughed. "You can if you want to but I don't think it's necessary."

"Alright." I shrugged. "Thanks."

"No problem, Romeo." Natasha chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

“Listen.” Bucky sighed. “I’m sorry for assuming that you were something that you're not.”

I stared at him blankly. “Continue.”

“And if you want, I would like to start over.” he smiled awkwardly. “Maybe even be friends?”

I squinted my eyes at him before relaxing and holding out my hand. “My name’s Abigail.”

Bucky shook my hand. “Bucky.”

“Nice to meet you, Bucky.” I smiled, resting my hand on my hip. “Where you from?”

“Brooklyn.” Bucky grinned. “How bout yourself?”

“Pennsylvania.” I replied. “So, you maybe wanna go get some coffee or something?”

Bucky smiled and nodded. “I would like that.”

_Bucky had found me wondering around the Tower while Peter worked with Tony. Almost every time Peter went to the Tower, he asked me to come with him. This time being only the third, Bucky was there._

After our awkward coffee and slightly less awkward walk back to the Tower, I grabbed Peter and made my way back to Pennsylvania.

:::

"So," I began, turning down the radio. "How's Pennsylvania been treating you?"

"It's been good." Peter sighed. "I miss Queen's, though."

"I said the same thing, only about Pennsylvania." I smiled. "But then I met some of the coolest people, went on the best adventures and now here I am, happy as ever and lucky as hell to have such an amazing family."

Peter smiled and nodded as he stared at me. "Thanks, Abby."

"No need to thank me." I chuckled, turning up the radio once again. "It's what awesome big sisters do!"

:::::::

I groaned as the sound of my phone ringing woke me. I tiredly answered and yawned. "Hello?"

"I'm so sorry to wake you." Aunt May spoke quickly. "I have to work late tonight and Peter has to go with Mr. Stark today. Do you think you could take him?"

"Aunt May, you already know I can." I chuckled and yawned. "Just have a good day at work and I'll make sure Peter gets there on time."

"Thank you so much, Abby." Aunt May said happily.

"It's no problem." I smiled, hanging up and tossing my phone back onto my nightstand. It was six o'clock in the morning and now I was awake. I groaned and walked into the kitchen. I lazily made a pot of coffee and leaned against the counter as I waited. Once I poured myself a cup, I walked into the living room and let myself fall onto the couch while swiftly turning on the TV. I flipped to the news and sipped my coffee.

_"Early this morning Spiderman was spotted at the scene of an attempted bank robbery-"_

I muted the TV, hearing a noise coming from one of the bedrooms. I quickly sat down my mug and quietly stepped into the hallway. I listened closely, the noise coming from Peter's room. I knocked on his door after hearing a loud thud.

"Peter?" I spoke, waiting for a response.

"H-hold on!" He shouted.

It was too late as I had already opened his door, unafraid of what I might see on the other side. I paused, watching as Peter shoved something into his closet quickly.

"What're you doing?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Nothing." Peter chuckled nervously, glancing between me and his closet.

"Listen, if it's porn or something I'm not worried about it. I've got my own collection at home." I laughed, crossing my arms as Peter's cheeks flushed pink.

"That's...it's not that." He said awkwardly, fidgeting with his hands.

"Peter, are you alright?" I asked, stepping closer to him, feeling his forehead and frowning. "You've got a fever."

"I'm alright, Abby." Peter smiled weakly, a drop of sweat running down his brow. He chuckled before his knees buckled beneath him and he fell forwards. I caught him swiftly, picking him up and laying him in his bed.

"Yeah, you're alright." I sighed as I slipped off Peter's shoes and socks. I took off his hoodie as well as his now soaking t-shirt underneath.

Peter groaned in response, kicking away his blankets.

"How in the hell did you get sick?" I asked, folding Peter's shirt and hoodie in my arm. He said nothing and I realized that he had fallen asleep. I turned to leave his room but paused to look at his closet. I stepped towards it and sighed, shaking my head.

_Mind your business, Abby._

::::

"Peter, time to wake up." I spoke softly, shaking Peter's shoulder lightly. He groaned and opened his eyes tiredly. "Rise and shine little zombie."

Peter smiled weakly, slowly sitting up as he spoke. "What time is it?"

"Around noon." I replied, helping Peter up from his bed. "I doubt you feel up to going to the Tower today?"

"No, I still want to go." Peter coughed, rubbing his eyes. "I just need a few to wake up and shower."

I nodded, following Peter into the hallway. "Alright."

Peter turned to go to the bathroom but paused as I spoke.

"Hey." I sighed. "What were you doing awake so early?"

Peter said nothing for a moment before signing and chuckling.

"Couldn't sleep."

I nodded. "I was just worried. You've never been one to get suck easily."

Peter smiled reassuringly. "I think I just caught a bug or something. Public schools are very contagious, you know."

"Yeah." I chuckled. "Enjoy your shower."

Peter nodded and stepped into the bathroom.

_What the hell were you doing, Peter?_


	8. Chapter 8

I sighed, typing quickly on my laptop as I waited for Peter in the Tower. I had been doing research on Spiderman, not finding much about who he could be.

"Motherfu-

"Language." A man's voice spoke, startling me. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

I sighed. "It's alright, I'm usually not so jumpy."

"My name's Steve." He smiled, taking a seat next to me.

"Abigail." I nodded.

"What's got you so jumpy?" Steve chuckled, watching as I continued to scroll and read.

"Stress, I guess." I shrugged. "Worried about my brother."

"I'm sorry." Steve frowned. "Does your brother work here?"

"Kind of." I smiled. "He's in some kind of school program with Stark."

"Peter is your brother?" Steve asked, a look of shock on his face. "I didn't know he had a sister."

"I haven't seen him in a while." I sighed. "But, I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

"You two must be close then?"

I nodded. "Very. He's like my best friend."

Steve smiled. "It's good to see siblings so close. It's a rare find these days."

"Yeah." I nodded. "He's such a brilliant kid it's insane."

Steve nodded. "I've noticed that. He did say that all his math skills came from someone else, though. He must have been talking about you."

"Well I'm not a mathematician for nothing." I laughed, closing my laptop in defeat as I found nothing. I paused, turning to face Steve. "What do you know about Spiderman?"

"Not much." Steve shrugged. "I met him once but he had the suit on."

"Really?" I asked, raising a brow. Steve nodded. "Any guesses about who he could be?"

Steve shook his head. "No idea."

I sighed and nodded. "Damn."

"Why the curiosity?" Steve questioned.

I shrugged. "Just a personal interest."

Steve nodded. "I see."

"Yeah." I breathed, checking the time and standing. I packed away my laptop, pulling my arms through the straps of my bag and stretching. "My time here is done. Nice meeting you, Steve."

"Same here." Steve smiled, watching as I walked out of the room.

I found Peter sitting on the kitchen counter, drinking a bottle of water and eating chips.

"You ready to go?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

Peter nodded, hopping off of the counter and throwing away his empty bag of chips.

"Feelin better already?" I chuckled, walking next to Peter towards the elevator.

"Yeah." Peter smiled. "I think I just needed some sleep."

"I'm glad you're better." I chuckled, ruffling Peter's hair. "But how was your time with Stark?"

Peter shrugged. "Same as always."

"Which is?" I urged.

"Tony writing super complex math problems on a white board and making me do it myself without any help until I either give up or finish." Peter explained, exhaling loudly as we got into the car.

"How about I just teach you math then?" I suggested, driving away from the Tower and towards my old, apartment. The one I lived in _without_ my fiance.

"Where are we going?" Peter asked, looking out his window.

" _We_ are going to my place." I replied with a smirk. "Today seems like a good day for video games and I just so happen to have the _best_ setup ever."

"Yes!" I exclaimed, bouncing around on the couch. Peter scoffed, tossing his remote onto the coffee table and crossing his arms. "Come on, Peter, don't be a sore loser."

"I'm not." Peter pouted. "You purposely pick the _one_ game that I'm terrible at and you're the master of."

"Mario Kart is one of the easiest games ever." I laughed, placing my remote next to Peter's.

"You know I'm bad at racers." Peter rolled his eyes but smiled as I stared at him. "What?"

"I missed you so much." I sighed, pulling Peter into a hug. "I didn't realize how much until just now."

Peter chuckled, hugging me in return. "I missed you too, sis."

I pulled away, cupping Peter's cheek in my hand. "How would you feel if I just moved in with you and Aunt May?"

Peter's eyes widened. "That would be amazing!"

I laughed and nodded. "I'll talk to Aunt May about it when she gets home. But even if I can't stay I'm definitely moving closer to you. And I won't travel as much either."

"You could always just take me with you whenever you travel." Peter smirked.

I eyed him and chuckled. "Maybe. If it's not for work."

Peter nodded as I removed my hand from his cheek.

"I love you, Peter." I smiled, looking down at my lap.

Peter rested a hand on my shoulder. "I love you too, Abbs."

::::::

I woke up, breathing heavily. My heart raced as I looked around, Peter laid on the couch sleeping and I was on the floor.

_We fell asleep at my apartment, shit._

I quickly grabbed my phone, checking the time. _3am, 5 missed calls._

"Dammit." I whispered, texting Aunt May so that she wouldn't freak out. She replied quickly, happy that we were okay. I hummed, placing my phone down and standing up from the floor. I groaned as my back cracked. My phone rang, making me jump before I quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I whispered, stepping into the kitchen.

_"Abigail."_

"Bucky?" I questioned. "How the hell did you get my number?"

_"Nevermind that. Listen, do you think we could hang out today?"_

"Hang out? What're we, teenagers?" I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

_"I'm serious. I found something to do that we both will like. And Peter's supposed to be at the Tower anyways, right?"_

"Well, yeah." I nodded as if he could see me. "But I've got some research to do."

_"Is it vital?"_

"No." I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to get out of it. "Fine, I'll go."

_"Great! I'll see you later."_

"Later." I sighed, hanging up.

_Why am I like this?_


	9. Chapter 9

"Abby are you alright?" Peter's voice pulled me from my thoughts. I sighed, squeezing my hands around the steering wheel tightly.

"I'm great." I replied dryly, not looking away from the road.

Peter said nothing as I continued to drive, the rest of the trip remaining silent.

"See you in a bit." I waved to Peter as he walked away with Stark. He didn't answer, beginning to talk with Stark. I sighed, wondering into the living room and sitting on the couch.

::

"You ready to go?" Bucky spoke. I turned around quickly and sighed.

"Yeah." I nodded, following Bucky to his car. We got in silently and only when Bucky began to drive was the silence broken.

"Sorry about calling so early." He said softly.

I shrugged. "It's fine."

Bucky sighed. "Look, if you didn't want to come you-

"That's not what it is." I interrupted, not looking away from in front of me. "I'm just worried about Peter."

"What's going on?" Bucky asked, pulling in to a small parking lot. He parked and took the keys out of the ignition.

I shook my head and scoffed. "Why would you care?"

"Because Peter is a good kid and I've come to know him really well." Bucky spoke harshly. "So if something is going on that could be bad for him I want to know."

I looked at him, my eyes widened slightly. I relaxed and nodded.

"He's just been acting strange lately." I began, unbuckling my seatbelt and turning to face Bucky.

"Let's take a walk." Bucky smiled, opening his door and getting out of the car. I did the same and followed him as he walked along the track of the park.

"I've noticed these past few weeks that every time there's a big story about Spiderman, Peter starts acting strange." I continued, tucking my hands into my jackets pockets. "I don't know why and that's what's been bothering me."

"You don't think he works for him do you?" Bucky asked, glancing down at me before returning his gaze to the trees.

"I mean it's possible but, I just can't see it." I huffed. "Peter's not the type to work for someone like that. He's too quiet. And besides, he would have told me. We tell each other everything."

"Everything?" Bucky questioned curiously, looking down at me as we still walked.

I nodded. "Pretty much, yeah."

Bucky hummed, turning so that he walked into the woods. I followed hesitantly, keeping a close eye on my surroundings.

"Where are we going?" I asked, slowing my pace so that I walked behind Bucky.

"I found this really cool spot right on top of this small hill." He explained, still walking. "You like old stuff, right?"

I nodded, walking faster to catch up to him. "What is it?"

Bucky stopped and exhaled loudly, resting his hands on his hips.

"Take a look for yourself."

I rolled my eyes, looking in front of me. "Wow." I whispered, walking towards the old stone cabin that sat at the bottom of the hill.

Bucky chuckled and followed me. "Cool, right?"

I nodded, opening the door carefully and stepping inside. Bucky did the same. I stopped, looking around the room.

"You're not going to murder me here, are you?"

Bucky laughed and shook his head. A hint of sadness rested behind his eyes. "No, murdering isn't really my thing."

I nodded and chuckled. "That's a positive."

Bucky nodded. "It would be cool to live in here, wouldn't it?"

"It really would." I sighed, glancing at Bucky. "Do you maybe wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure." Bucky shrugged.

I smiled. "My treat?"

Bucky nodded, holding open the door of the cabin for me.

::::::

"Peter, I'm sorry about my attitude earlier." I sighed, driving carefully past a construction zone. "I've just been worried about you here lately."

"Why?" Peter asked, crossing his arms and looking out his window.

"You've been acting different." I explained, watching Peter in the corner of my eye.

_Just ask him, Abby._

"You still trust me, right?" I asked, looking over to Peter as I stopped at a red light.

Peter nodded, keeping his gaze out the window.

"Peter look at me." I reached out my hand, resting it on Peter's leg. "I want you to know that you can still trust me. I know I was gone for a long time, but I'm not leaving you again. So please tell me what's going on."

Peter looked at me slowly. "The light's green."

I smiled, pressing the gas and continuing to drive.

::::::::::

I sat on Peter's bed, folding my hands together and crossing my legs.

"Promise me you won't tell Aunt May." Peter spoke sternly as he stood in front of me.

I nodded, knowing that Peter was absolutely serious. "I promise."

"I'm serious, Abby. Aunt May _cannot_ know." Peter stated in a still stern voice.

"Peter, I swear that I will not tell her." I said, staring Peter in the eyes.

He nodded, grabbing something from his closet and leaving his room.

_What the hell?_


End file.
